Lilies, Narcissas, and Dragons
by Lunalilly721
Summary: Harry has been hiding a secret from the world, hes not human. What happens when another not human is drawn to him? harry and Draco fight for their own lives, and fight to be together. DM/HP, bad!dumbles, bad!ron.
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER OR THE CHARACTERS!

BACKGROUD:

This story takes place the summer of Harry's 16th birthday. Lupin never left Hogwarts so he is still the DADA professor. Sirius never died and that is all of the story line that I had changed. Harry still went to the hall of prophecies, but Sirius was caught by Lupin before he could fall into the veil. That is all!

July 31st :

11:39 pm

Harry looked at the clock on the night stand and blinked. The Dursley's had left the first week of the summer holiday, he was left alone in the home he was tourtured in for years. He stood shirtless as he counted the scars that covered him. There where whip marks, burn marks, and slashes all over his body. Hedwig flew through the open window, hooting quietly to him. "I know girl, im tired too." There was a shimmer and Hedwig grew, her body slimming and her beak shortening. Where once a snowly owl stood there was now a Strix. When she had changed the first time Harry had hit the books, wanting to know just how Hedwig had disguised herself. Strix's, he had found, where of the time of the greeks, bringers of ill owmen who, according to the rumors in the text books, ate human flesh to gain their magical ability. Harry hadn't asked her if that was true, he didn't really want to know. But he knew that she could protct herself. Harry felt her magic wash trough the room and shivered as the magic clashed with is.

When he looked to the mirror again he saw what he really was, his eyes no longer deep emerald, but Ava Kadava green, his hair longer, his body a little paler. It wasn't very drastic, but if he was what he thought he was going to be, he'd wake up tomorrow morning with a whole new life ahead of him. He knelt down onto the bed, his body tingling as he counted.

10

9

8

7

6

5

4

3

2

1

When he reached one he smiled, "Happy birthday to me." Where his last words as his body confulsed in pain.

When he awoke he heard the caw of a very amused Strix. Harry opened his bright green eyes to see Hedwig cooing at him and flying above his head. Sitting up he felt something very odd, he was shorter. He didn't know how he knew, but his balance was way off and he felt lither, smaller. Harry stood up to face the mirror and smirked, there in the mirror was a very different person.

His eyes had stayed the same bright ava kadava green, but his hair fell longer and sleeker, curls falling to his knees. His body was not only shorter, but slimmer too. His once bulky awkward muscle thinned until he looked agile, like a cat. His teeth where sharp little points at his canines and where pearly white. In short he looked like a tiny little fairy. No not fairy, imp.

"well Hedwig, I think my theory was correct." Hedwig cooed again, and it sound faintly of laughter.


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER OR THE CHARACTERS!

BACKGROUD:

This story takes place the summer of Harry's 16th birthday. Lupin never left Hogwarts so he is still the DADA professor. Sirius never died and that is all of the story line that I had changed. Harry still went to the hall of prophecies, but Sirius was caught by Lupin before he could fall into the veil. That is all!

Chapter 2:

Back at Malfoy Manor a curtain blond slytherin sat bolt upright in bed, his molten silver eyes burning with heat, "Finally."

Harry dressed quickly and tied his hair back, covering the down pointing slopes of his ears. Hedwig had turned herself back into the owl form, and harry felt himself shift back to what he looked before. The only thing that couldn't be changed was his hair. So the long curls stayed pulled up into a tied knot on his head. Harry walked calmly to the corner, deserted of course, and raised his wand. Dumbledore, as a way of sucking up to Harry after he manipulated him into stealing the prophecy from the department of mysteries, had somehow gotten his magic legalized. He called the Knight bus and when Stan opened the door calmly walked onto the bus directing him to Diagon ally.

When he arrived Harry calmly walked into and out of the back of the Leaky, tapping along the stones that blocked the Ally from view. The first stop was Ginggots, after all legally he was now an adult in the wizarding world, well in the magical creature world anyway. Walking down the Ally he noticed that many different wizards calmly walked past him, which in and of its self was a surprise, did he really not look like himself now? That was until he felt the glamor settle and looked at Hedwig, who was sitting on his shoulder rather proudly, "Thanks girl".

The bank wasn't very busy, and so he was able to get a goblin right away. "Excuse me," once Harry spoke the goblin looked up, "Yes well I recently turned 16, and was told there was a will here for me?" the goblin sneered and looked down at the paper, "name." it's voice cracked out. "Harry James Potter."

The goblin sneered again, "Right this way Mr. Potter." And Harry followed the small goblin into the back of the bank.

When they arrived at a very ornate door, the goblin stopped. "Jenny will be your legal consultant. She will take care of the will and of all other necessities of yours." With a nod from harry the goblin walked back out of the door they came from. Opening the large door harry walked into a room where a goblin, Jenny, was sitting. If he didn't know Harry never would have guess she was a female. She was just as horrid as the other goblins, but wore her hair, which was long, up on top of her head and wore a smart red business suit. "Mr. Potter." Her voice was much smoother than the other goblins, maybe being female made a difference. "So glad you could arrive, please sit there."

Harry sat on the chair that the goblin had pointed her long nail at. Hedwig staid ready at his shoulder. "I assume you are here to collect your inheritance?" the goblin looked at harry and continued when he nodded. "Alright then." She stood and opened a drawer that was in a filing cabinet as tall as she was. Pulling out a stack of papers she walked back to the desk. "Now here is the legal will of Lilly Marie and James Orion Potter." With a tap of her finger the top document glowed, and the words where read by a strong male voice, every now and again a female would talk, back and forth. His parents

 _The last will and testament of James, and Lilly, Potter._

 _To Whom It May Concern we have left all of our worldly possessions in the hands of friends and family. For Remus Lupin we leave a truck of gallons, roughly 5,600 gallons, to his disposal. Sirius Black shall receive the same amount in a separate trunk. The last of our belongings, including the properties, gallons, investments, stocks, and all other possession currently in the potter name shall be left to our son, Harry James Potter._

 _Dear harry,_

 _We are so sorry if you have to hear this from the will instead of ourselves. This means you are sixteen now, and with it you gained your heritage. Don't worry, no one but we know, Lily kept it a very well hidden secret. You are part imp, and shall be therefore gifted in elemental magics. BE very careful with who you tell this too. There are a few books left in the vault about your heritage. Remember we love you._

 _With love,_

 _Mom and Dad._

Harry looked sadly up to the goblin and the rest of the papers. "He said properties, which properties?"

The goblin nodded. "There's the ruin of Godric's hallow, a small apartment in France, a small island off the coast of Italy, and a family Manor in the hills of Germany." She pulled keys and ownership papers out for each one. "These are the keys for the homes, a copy will be kept in vault of course." She pulled out two more keys, "These are for the Potter family vaults that are separate from your own vault."

"Now the investments are in a few orphanages and other community help areas, so the money will never be returned, however the stocks are still able to be pulled or effected, I believe there is one you started a year ago, the WWW's? And there is also one in Bertie Botts, one in an American business called Apple, muggle one that is, and the last is a joint stock between the Potter family and the Malfoy family." This one caught Harry's attention. "What is that?" the goblin looked at the paper, "It seems it is a small apothecary in France."

Harry nodded thinking, "Thank you madam, I look forward to working with you in the future." Harry stood up and bowed from the waist, the goblin looked shocked, well as shocked as a goblin can, and stood up as well. "Thank you kind sir."

Harry leftGringgots, after a stop at the family vault to get those books and a refillable pouch. His first stop was a muggle clothes shop, where the girl behind the counter started to see a tiny boy with long black curls and a wicked smile. "Hello, I need a whole new wardrobe," Harry never got to finish that sentence as the girl raced to his side and basically threw him into the changing room. Two hours later he left with leather, denim, cotton, and silk clothing, all of which he transported to Potter Castle. His next stop was at Flourish and Botts, picking up his school books.

Harry read as he walked to the giant floos he bumped into a strong male chest. He oofed and fell backwards, but before he landed a strong arm wrapped around his waist. Hedwig, after being thrown from her perch of Harry's should squawked, but Harry shook his head so she would not attack whoever it was that he bumped into. "I'm so sorry!" harry looked up into the eyes of the person her ran into and nearly drooled. Something inside him clicked as he stared into deep mercury pools, and whoever it was that stopped his fall spoke, "Potter." That voice, Harry recognized that voice, how could he not, it had taunted him for the last five years of his life. "Malfoy."

Harry pulled away, wincing as his body ached without the touch of the boy standing far above him. Malfoy filled out well. His once slicked back hair fell loosely around his face, which wasn't as pointed. He stood at at least six foot tall, which made Harry feel tiny at his five foot four. He wore a white button up shirt and black slacks, but the sleeves where rolled up and the top few buttons undone, giving Harry a tantalizing view of strong muscles and creamy skin.

Harry's face heated as he realized Malfoy was talking to him, "I'm sorry what?" Malfoy smirked, "that's twice you apologized Potter, going for a record?" Harry shook his head and Hedwig landed on his shoulder again hooting at Malfoy, as if amused by the situation. "I guess so. See you at school Malfoy." Harry turned his back and left, intent on his path home.

Draco watched as the tiny thing that was Harry Potter glide away, his hips swaying in a way that made Draco's head cock to the side as he watched. His eyes burned as the smell of honey and cinnamon drifted away, he clenched his teeth to keep from calling out to the boy who dared to walk away from him. But then he smiled sharp and dangerous, the kind of smile a mad person has before slaughtering a family. Oh yes, this was going to be a fabulous year.


	3. Chapter 3

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER OR THE CHARACTERS!

BACKGROUD:

This story takes place the summer of Harry's 16th birthday. Lupin never left Hogwarts so he is still the DADA professor. Sirius never died and that is all of the story line that I had changed. Harry still went to the hall of prophecies, but Sirius was caught by Lupin before he could fall into the veil. That is all!

Chapter 3:

The floo rang and swirled, spitting him unceremoniously. Harry stood up looking around as he did so. The walls where bright white in the floo room, the large bay windows showing the outside gardens that where filled with flowers in full bloom. Hedwig cooed then flew out one of the more open windows, probably heading to the owlery. Harry walked from the floo room, leaving the sparkling white of the room and entering a stone hall. There was a sudden poop behind him, and when he turned Harry saw a small house elf with a deep red pillowcase uniform. "You is the young master?" its voice was deeper than Dobby's and he looked much larger to Harry, but that only may be because of how short he had turned. "Yes, my name is Harry." His voice even sounded different, lighter, and more musical. He hadn't noticed while talking to Malfoy.

The house elf seemed ready to jump with joy, its deep voice escalating in pitch, "I be Fin small master Harry," Harry just glared at the small remark, because well it was true. "If yous be following me I can give you the tour of the estate."

Harry followed the grumpy house elf, Fin, as he showed him around. First they saw the grounds, the Potter castle was on top of a hill, the stone bleached white in the sunlight, there was snow and a vast forest surrounding it. There where threstle drawn carriages, and the upper floors held many towers. It reminded him vaguely of Hogwarts, but lighter. The rooms where all light colors, the dining room sky blue with white molding and birch table, the silvery white gold of the ballroom, which was twice the size of the great hall, the small parlor was lilac, and the library was large birch bookshelves ranging five different floors, quite impressive Hermione would be in heaven.

Finally Fin stopped at a door on the sixth floor, the door was French style with ornate knobs, "This be the Master suit small master." Fin bowed, handing Harry a map and pop out for his other duties. Harry walked in, and he could see why it was the master. The room was huge, easily the size of the Dursley's whole second floor. There where pillars of marble that seemed to separate areas of the room. There was a sitting area, with another pair of French doors, this lead to a balcony overlooking the forestry hill. To the left was the bedroom area, the bed large enough to fit all of the sixth year boys without finding it to difficult or cramped. The curtains on the bed where a shimmery gold, the sheets a fluffy white. The walls where split in to, the bottom half white wood, the upper half white with a gold pattern that reminded harry of a coat of arms. There were two more sets of doors, and after investigating Harry discovered that one lead to a walk in wardrobe, and he noticed all of his new purchases in the closet already. The last door is what shocked him the most. The color scheme of white and gold flowed through to this room as well. The bath was far larger than even the perfects bath, and the whole room seemed to glow from the shine of the gold. Harry walked back out and after quickly stripping he fell asleep.

Most people would think that Draco Malfoy was bastard. He was to egotistical, to cocky, to mean, to be human. And indeed they would be right. After the fiasco in the department of mysteries his father was taken to Azkaban. His mother went to the Ministry and gave them memories of what tortures he husband could do, including kidnaping a mated veela and impregnating her before imperiousing her and her son. OF course the Ministry lapped that up, the papers showing the two of them as victims. Draco Malfoy however was a dominant veela, and thus he was not some meek mannered boy of sixteen. He was mate searching, and anyone who got in his way was in danger.

Draco walked down the stairs of the manor and walked into the parlor where his mother sat reading a book, a muggle novel he believed for it didn't look like it was magical. "Mama," his voice made Narcissa raise her eyes to look at him, and she smiled, a feral grin of teeth and excitement. "You've found them then?" Draco nodded. "It's Potter, Harry bloody Potter." Narcissa squealed and stood, "oh Draco this is perfect." She handed Draco a piece of paper and a quill, "first things first dear." And together Draco and Narcissa started their plan to get the boy who lived inside of the family.

Harry woke to a cawing that was very much different to the cooing that Hedwig would make. There on the window sill was a black bird, a raven, with a letter in its beak. Opening the letter Harry's mouth dropped open. There was a slip of paper accompanying it, a news article from the Daily Prophet. **BEAUTIFUL VEELA KIDNAPED AND IMPERSIOED** , ran the title. There in the article was Narcissa Malfoy, tears streaming down her face, Draco holding on to her shoulder from behind. Harry quickly read the article over, words like kidnaping, veela, impersio, and freed popping out to him. Turning to the letter with curiosity he started to read;

 _Dear Harry Potter,_

 _Harry, if I may call you that. This letter is to formally apologize for treating you with anything less than proper for the past years of our mutual lives. I have included the paper article for you to understand that this is no ruse, and that I am sincerely apologetic for the way that I have treated you in the past. I know it is inexcusable, but I do humbly offer my apologies. I offer a visit to my home in order to talk in person, in order to hopefully gain your forgiveness, if not friendship. I am looking forward to your reply._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Draco Abraxas Malfoy_

 _Ps. Yes I am a veela, quite impressive no?_

Harry scoffed and threw the letter, picked it up, read it again, and repeated the mixture until after about thirty minutes of contemplation he picked up a quill and a piece of parchment he found on the desk nearby.

 _Draco,_

 _I do not feel comfortable coming to Malfoy Manor, however I have recently come into my inheritance, and thus welcome you to mine. Attached is the apearaition point that will bring you to the front gate. Perhaps tomorrow around lunch you and your mother could stop by for a few hours. I look forward to your apology._

 _Harry J Potter_

 _Also, my apologies about your mother's horrible circumstances._

After giving the letter to the raven Harry left the room, heading towards the greenhouse, looking forward to looking over the plants his own mother had tended, after all imps where lovers of nature, and he had gotten it from his mother.

When Fin popped up to alert Harry to dinner he was much happier and practically skipped to the dining room, where the same raven was waiting. Taking the letter he smiled at his confirmation. While he ate Harry wondered what had made him send and invite to his rival. They had argued for years, yet for some unknown reason he felt the need to talk to the other boy, a need to be close to him. Harry shook his head and pulled out the book about imps, deciding some research would be beneficial.

 _Imps are not very commonly known, vastly secretive the imp species often gets mistaken for a forest elf. The major difference that imps are not tied to the earth, but have an ability to control elemental magics. They have a large magical core that helps them with their mischievous ways and creates a way for the imp to connect with the old elemental magic. At the age of sixteen an imp, or a mixed breed, will reach its maturity and its magic will start too grown and fluxuate before settling with a large increase after three months. In these first three months the imp will search out its mate (see page 49). The history of the imps…._

Harry flipped to page 49

 _Female imps are known submissives, linked closely to water and earth. They tend to be more viotile and poisonous compared to the males. Male imps can be either dominant or submissive, the only sure way to tell is to look at their mate. A mate of the same species will either be dominant or submissive, but the reactions of the mate in question will alert you to whether or not the imp in question is submissive. Submissive males carry a uterus that will carry and birth children magically. Male submissives are also highly poisonous, much like the females, and they have quite a vicious streak when it comes to family and their mates. Dominant males tent to be large and have long claws when in full form. Both submissive and dominant male imps are known to attack when threatened or manipulated._

Harry thought about the passage he just read, was he submissive or dominant. A curl fell in front of his eyes and he giggled a little. There was no way he was a dominant. He was far too small, and to effemanent to be dominant. He touched his small pointed teeth and felt a glaze surrounding his canines, poison.

 _The submissive imp species have built in protections and ways to find their mate. The poison on their teeth and lips burns like acid to any attacker, but a mate will only taste a sweet liquid that never harms them. Their magical core is also much larger than a dominants. This is because imp pregnancy is much more delicate than wizards, imps rarely give birth to just one child, and these children are full magical beings once birthed. They are also imbedded with a need to be in contact with their mate, and they will dream small bits about their mate, such as eye color hair color or voice, to clue them into finding their mate. Mates of a different species are common, and it strengthens the next generation of imps being brought into the world. However because the imp blood is delectate it cannot coexist with another species. So an imp who is mated to another species will end up birthing either imp children, or the other species. A child cannot be have imp, only full._

Harry finished his dinner and went upstairs for a bath before bed. He let his glamor fall as he walked, his hair falling down his back and his ears poking through the hair. He watched as his reflection seemed to get more cunning and mischievous, much like the looks on Fred and George's faces when they were about to prank someone. He washed himself before falling naked into the bed.


	4. Chapter 4

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER OR THE CHARACTERS!

BACKGROUD:

This story takes place the summer of Harry's 16th birthday. Lupin never left Hogwarts so he is still the DADA professor. Sirius never died and that is all of the story line that I had changed. Harry still went to the hall of prophecies, but Sirius was caught by Lupin before he could fall into the veil. That is all!

Chapter 4

Harry woke up the next morning to a house elf calling his name, "small master your guest will be here in two hours, and it be time for you to awaken." Harry yawned and stretched, looking mildly like a cat who just slept for far too long. He stood and made his way to the wardrobe, intent on making the best first impression in his new home. He picked an emerald green cotton shirt, which was snug enough to show a little of his smooth muscles, and a pair of black slacks that felt like smooth water. He walked barefoot to the stairs, braiding his hair behind his ears as he went. Harry didn't bother with a glamor, after all he doubted Malfoy would notice the small differences, besides he could tell that Malfoy wasn't wholly human either, and wasn't that just perfect for blackmail material?

Harry made his way to the front of the house, leaning against the door jamb as the carriage was coming up the drive, the threstle was gently walking, and slowed to a stop as the passenger go out looking up at the stone castle and the forests. Malfoy looked back at the carriage as it rolled off, Harry watched as his skin seemed to glow and his hair flutter as if in a breeze, there was no wind here, just gentle sunlight. Veela. That's what Flure had looked like when she had arrived from France. There was no doubt, the story in the paper had been true. Malfoy was a Veela.

As Malfoy Looked up Harry caught sight of his eyes widening as he looked down on the tiny man, and Harry smirked, oh yes perfect blackmail indeed.

Draco was not pacing, no Malfoy's do not pace, but walking around because of boredom, that was allowed. He scoffed, Malfoys. Ever since his father was arrested and he was freed from the Imperious he had been having random thoughts like that. He wasn't a Malfoy, but eleven years of memories where hard to overcome. He looked at the clock again and groaned, only two minutes had gone by. The letter said he was to appearate to the location around 11, meaning he had to wait fifteen more minutes. Draco stopped and stared out the window. Harry really had gone through his inheritance. The small man he had seen the day before was a short mark shy of extremely different. His eyes had been cat like, his teeth pointed, and his ears, his pointed ears. Draco stifled a groan. Oh how those where a turn on. He had to have been elf, or possibly imp. Any type of small being that liked mischief. MINE, Draco's inner voice growled, oh yes mine. Harry Potter was Draco's mate, and the veela inside him wouldn't let that go. The clock tinged eleven, and Draco disappearated with a pop.

He arrived at the edge of a huge hill, the forest alive with the sounds of animals and the shining sun. He looked to see a black carriage, its door being held open by a tiny house elf who seemed rather grumpy. Draco swaggered over to the carriage and sat. He could admit to himself that he was impressed, as the large white building came into view. The stones shined and the large windows reflected the sun, and he knew inside would be just as impressive, this must have been the Potter Manor, or Castle. Potter's where old blood, they were one of the founding families, just like his, and he knew that the forest and the building that Harry had inherited was the place where generations of Potters had lived, breed, and laughed in.

When arriving at the front door he got out and inspected his surroundings, and when he looked up to see the small man leaning against the door jam, his lips twisted into a smirk, his hair draped over his tight shirt like some sort of Greek tragic hero, the veela inside Draco growled with a need to claim, oh yes Harry Potter was his mate, and nothing would get in his way to claim him.

Harry lead Malfoy to the dinning room where they would be having lunch while they discussed things, school, the past, any sort of conversation that would prove that Malfoy had changed.

Harry sat at the head, Malfoy on his right, as the elves started to serve lunch. "Malfoy," "Draco." Harry looked at Malfoy, Draco, when he interrupted him. "Call me Draco, after all we are starting a truce, and if that where to continue on into the school year, I think that we should be on less formal bases"

Harry nodded, then smirked, "Alright Draco," the name sounded dirty when he spoke, like a forbidden word. "What brought this on?"

Harry watched as Draco picked up his fork, "When Lucius was imprisoned the wards on the place where strong enough to cut his ties with my mother, and through her me. Veela's have a destined mate, and my mother had found hers, but she was taken from her home and Imperioed, by Lucius. He had asked the Blacks to claim her, so that way no authorities could do anything about it. He kept her imprisoned in her own mind, and then I was born. He did the same to me when I turned five, because my powers where growing and I was about to break free of his hold." He stopped and looked at me. "I came to apologize, because even though I am egocentric and quite rude at some parts of my life, it would have been nowhere near the extent in which I treated you and your friends. And quite frankly I find it out of line, what I had did."

Harry nodded, "yes I can see that." And it was true. Harry could tell that this Draco was not the same Malfoy that had been harassing him for years. His eyes looked happier. He smiled more often, he still smirked, but now he smiled a bit, and the way he did it was breath taking.

 _Breathtaking? Oh no._

 _Oh yes, it's him._

 _No! What are you doing here inner voice?_

 _I'm here to alert you, that this veela is him, your mate._

 _You have to be wrong._

But no. Harry could feel it, the pull. The way that his magic was drawn to the tall man sitting beside him.

 _I'm only sixteen! I don't want a mate for life!_

 _Oh yes you do, think about it. Someone to love you forever, someone who will always take care of you, always love you._

That did sound nice to him. But he was only sixteen, he looked over to the blond next to him and smirked a bit to himself, well if he was going to be stuck with one person for life, he mine as well have a little fun.

"Look, Draco." Harry cut off Draco's rambling, "I forgive you. You did some pretty nasty things, but imerio, well I know what it's like. But," Here Harry's eyes started to glow a little bit, his magic getting heavy around them, "If you so much as think about going back, it's off, the truce is done. I will try to be friends with you, heck I may even like being friends with you, but if I even suspect that you are going back to how you acted before I will not show mercy, and our truce is off."

Draco nodded, smirking, as if he expected that, and he did. "Of course. I don't expect you to believe me, but the fact that you let me come here and say my peace, well I can only be grateful that you are more understanding. Plus that fact that you listened to what I had to say before agreeing with the truce, very Slytherin of you." Draco nodded as if pleased.

Harry laughed a little, "of course."

They completed their lunch and Harry gave the blond a tour of the place, showing him the library and the greenhouse. "I wonder why your parent's just didn't stay here." Draco's question caught Harry off guard, "What?" Draco looked at him and was shocked to see surprise, "Yeah, I mean there's blood wards and other protections on a pureblood home. The Potters where very old, and it's not like this place was full of evil. If they wanted to stay protected, this would have been the best lace, even if they did stay under a feldius charm." Harry was seething, blood protection? Wards? Protective charms better that the feldius? Why hadn't his parents stayed here? It made most sense. He looked to the plants, an imp's magic all over them. His mother knew about this place, so why did they move. "I can only come up with one thing, and I hope I'm wrong, because if I'm right that we have a worse problem than the Dark Lord." Draco's voice made a chill run through Harry, and Harry sighed answering, "Yeah. The only way they would abandon this place, was if it wasn't safe, or they were made to believe it wasn't. And I know only one person who my parent's would trust to leave the protections of the castle." Draco nodded, as if thinking the same. "Dumbledore."


	5. Chapter 5

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER OR THE CHARACTERS!

BACKGROUD:

This story takes place the summer of Harry's 16th birthday. Lupin never left Hogwarts so he is still the DADA professor. Sirius never died and that is all of the story line that I had changed. Harry still went to the hall of prophecies, but Sirius was caught by Lupin before he could fall into the veil. That is all!

Chapter 5

Harry was seething. It all made sense. How his parent's left the castle, how it was his parents who were attacked, how he was left in the "tender loving care" of his muggle family. How he was placed in Gryffindor, even though he was supposed to be Slytherin, no one in history had bested the hat when it decided where you where to go. Even how the Weasley's came to be at the muggle train station just when he was to miss the train. Ron was still friends with him, even after the tournament. Harry shuddered. If he was correct, and if Draco was right, then everything in his life had been manipulated. He had been used, crafted into a weapon.

Draco felt magic swirling around him, and Harry, he looked wild. His teeth lengthened, his eyes glowed, his hands where curled, as if to claw the air. He look ready to kill, and didn't that make Draco's inner Veela anxious. "Harry, come on now. Take a deep breath, control yourself." He ducked as the glass shattered in the green house. "Come on Harry, nice deep breaths, you don't want to ruin your home do you?" All of a saddened the magic stopped, Draco put a hand on Harry's shoulder. "That is breathe in and out, in and out, yes that it that's good." Harry started shaking from trying to contain his magic, he bent double and gripped his ribs, and it felt like his magic was ripping him apart. Draco wrapped his arms around Harry's shoulders, trying to stabilize him. "I know it hurts, imagine fixing the glass, come on." With Draco's voice guiding him, Harry fixed the glass, repotted the fallen plants, even made some improvements outside, just to drain a little of the old magic that welled inside him.

When the magic was depleted enough Harry tried to stand, only to fall almost instantly into Draco's arms, his legs weak and his magic depleted. "Come on now little powerful one. Let's take you for a nap." Harry limped along beside Draco, with the latter almost carrying him to the bedroom. Draco said nothing when they entered the bright golden room, he thought it suited the golden boy. "I'll see myself out, you just sleep." Harry was asleep before his head hit the pillow.

"MOTHER". Draco's voice boomed across the Manor, and Narcissa jumped up and rushed to him, he was meeting his mate today, and only a few things would cause him to shout like that. Narcissa met Draco on the stairs, "Yes darling what it is?" When Draco was revealing the possibility of a second evil wizard in their society, Narcissa grinned evilly, oh yes. Someone was going to pay, and who better to exact that revenge then a mother who was looking out for her son, and his future child barer. "You have gone too far now old man." And she disappeared with a pop.

Harry woke to a gentle clicking on his window, there Hedwig, in her Stix form, was holding a letter. He opened the window and Hedwig dropped the letters to the bed, one from Hermione one from Ron.

Dear Harry,

I do hope your summer is going well. As you know I'm in Australia, and to be honest with you I do not like it very much. The weather is much too hot. Anyway, onto newer subjects. Draco Malfoy wrote me an apology letter, I can't believe it, and he said he wanted to be friends with all of us. I say it's a vast improvement, and that we give him a chance. It was so sad to hear about his mother. How was your birthday, do you need anything?

Love Hermione.

Harry smiled at Hermione's caring letter, it was just like her really, to forgive once realizing that a person's actions where beyond her control. She often just smiles and knows when someone is honest, apparently she had decided to forgive Draco, and really Harry had too, especially after how he took care of him when he had fainted. He took the small cloth covered cube that fell from inside the letter, knowing without looking that Hermione had shrunk his birthday present.

Dear Hermione,

My summer is well, I left the Dursley's and I have com into a new magic, it seems my mother wasn't fully human. And get this, I'm pretty sure that Draco and I are now friends, weird as it is, I think it's for the best. You should come visit me soon though! I'm sad you don't seem to like your vacation much, but hopefully you can come see me before September first.

With Love, your brother Harry

When Hedwig took off with the letter Harry smiled, soon Hermione would be here to talk too, after all he didn't tell her what he was, and he knew Hermione would come and figure it out shortly. Just as he turned away from the window he saw something else, a small dizzying circle coming closer to his window, Harry opened it before Pig could smash against the glass. Reaching out Harry took the two letters that where attached, opening the one that seemed to be close to bursting,

HARRIKINS!

 **I Gred** , and I Forge, **would like to congratulate you** on becoming sixteen. **As our sole benefactor** and investor **we provided to you** some of our new products as well **as your birthday present.** Attached is a bank statement **that we have provided** to show your 10% of this year's earnings put into your vault by **yours truly**. Don't worry we will not kill the ferret **face as he seems to have been manipulated by his father though** we will kill him if necessary **BAHAHAHAHA**. Just so you know he apparently plans to woo you. **He told us so himself in his letter to us, apparently you think of us as family, as older brothers, awe isn't that sweet** WE WUV YOU TOO HARRYKINS

Your mischievous brothers Fred and George

Owners of WWW

Harry smiled as the letter exploded into confetti. The gifts inside where sickly sweets and all sorts of other gag and prank stuff. The last two things where covered in a black paper, and he knew he would have to open those later and perhaps in the dark. Opening the last letter Harry winced as he saw the familiar hand writing, "Oh this won't be good" he whispered as he began to read.

HARRY

HOW COULD YOU NOT HAVE TOLD ME THAT YOU WERE FRIENDS WITH THAT FERRET! DON'T TELL ME YOURE NOT! WHY ELSE WOULD HE HAVE WRITEN ME! YOURE GOING DARK! YOURE SLYTHERIN SCUM! I CANT BELIEVE I WAS FRIENDS WITH YOU! THAT'S IT! STAY AWAY FROM HERMIONE AND **MY** FAMILY! OR ILL KILL YOU WHERE YOU WALK.

"Well." Harry was seething, and he quickly walked out of the room with the map out in front of him, trying desperately to hold together the magic that was swirling around him, knowing what had happened just a few hours ago when he lost his temper, but, after all, there is only so much a boy of sixteen can handle when it comes to manipulation and Harry had just reached his limit.

Entering a room that seemed to shine with golden magic Harry closed and locked the doors, finally letting his magic go wild. Dummies in the shape of headmasters and red heads popped up, and then where obliterated in very creative ways, as the imp laughed manically as tears ran down his face.

Sometime later once his magic was drained Harry opened his gifts, the one from Hermione ended up being books about defense and old magic, now how did she know he needed that? But she also had given him a bottle of vanilla honey and a charm bracelet that had a book charm on it, for Hermione of course, a stag, a lily, a dog, and a wolf. Harry smiled at the little bracelet that seemed to represent his closest family members. When he opened the twin's gift Harry chocked on his own spit. The first was a charm, obviously they had been talking to Hermione that was two wands in an x form. The second was a small tube of waxy lotion that smelled like cinnamon, lube. And the last was a thick wand shape instrument that vibrated. "Oh I'm going to kill Fred and George."

Harry sighed and put the two gifts from the twins into his bedside drawer. Harry looked outside to see the moon, and blinked slowly, yawning as he stretched his body curving like a cat. He stripped and laid down in bed, ready for the night. Tomorrow he'd write Draco, maybe they could meet again, and maybe Hermione could join them.


	6. Chapter 6

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER OR THE CHARACTERS!

BACKGROUD:

This story takes place the summer of Harry's 16th birthday. Lupin never left Hogwarts so he is still the DADA professor. Sirius never died and that is all of the story line that I had changed. Harry still went to the hall of prophecies, but Sirius was caught by Lupin before he could fall into the veil. That is all!

Chapter 6:

He was on fire. His skin was ultra-sensitive and he moaned when a wet tongue shaped his ears, "fuck" Harry whispered. His cock hard and his hands trapped above his head, "Oh fuck me, oh please" Harry was begging. He was on fire, a hand played with his nipples, the other was on his cock, pulling slowly, oh so slowly. "That's it my little imp, beg for me. Beg for it." The voice was rough, hard and scraping against his sensitive ears. A tongue slipped into the canal, and Harry mewed, his back arching. The hand on his cock traveled lower until a single finger slipped into the lubed hole beneath it. Harry screamed as that finger started pushing in, in, and suddenly it wasn't one finger it was two, and as he was stretched Harry whipped his head back and forth, unable to speak anymore, only mews and whippers escaped, and a primal scream when that spot inside of him was hit. The male body above him vibrated with a deep sound that if it where any other context would have been chuckles, as it was the vibrations just sent shivers through Harry. "Beg for me." Harry tried, he really did, but no words came out. The blunt head of a cock swiped over his hole and he arched, needing it inside of him. "Beg for my cock." Harry opened his eyes to see sterling silver and a smirk until….

"AH," Harry shot out of bed, his cock harder than steel. Rolling over he grabbed the lube and vibrator from the bedside drawer, barely preparing himself before shoving the thick toy inside himself. Harry panted over and over whimpering with the intense need to cum. His body arched and his mouth opened on a silent scream his cum ripped from his body with his orgasm.

The book really hadn't said that the dreams of his future mate would be WET dreams, but Harry, laying in a stated sweat covered mess, really couldn't complain. Staring at the ceiling Harry thought of his dream, of the strong blonde male in his dreams. He knew Draco was his mate, but that voice, the way he took charge…..Harry shivered, his recently softened anatomy currently making an attempt for a second bout.

Harry got out of bed and headed towards his writing desk, it was time to write to Draco.

Draco was pacing again, he knew it. Growling at himself he stopped in front of the window, just in time to see a Styx flying towards him. Little evil owl. The Styx stopped flying and landed on his window sill, a letter clasped in its beak. Reaching out carefully Draco removed the letter,

 _Draco,_

 _To be honest with you lunch yesterday was not horrible, and I find myself in need of thanking you. I do appreciate you letting me sleep. Therefore I am again inviting you to lunch, though this time maybe your mother will join us. I don't know why she didn't come last time I would have enjoyed her company. Make sure to let her know she is invited again. Just have Hedwig return with a response._

 _Sincerely_

 _Harry_

Draco looked down at the Styx who was sitting on his window sill, "Hedwig? What happened to your owl?" The Styx just clicked at him, sounding to close to a laugh for comfort. Draco hastily scribbled a reply before sending it off. Straitening he headed towards his rooms for new clothing, ignoring Harry's request to invite his mother.

Harry dressed quickly when the reply came back, just two hours before Draco arrived. Harry decided that now was the time to seduce his future mate. Looking in the closet he picked out a light cream tight t-shirt, one that highlighted his muscled arms. He also chose a pair of tight low rise jeans, ones that made his hip bones jut into the fabric of his shirt. His hair was half pulled back, so his ears where on show. Looking in the mirror Harry nodded, let the games begin.

Draco arrived at the main doors shortly after Harry had walked down the large stairs.

 _Oh my_ , Harry almost drooled, Draco left his hair loose, but what really surprised harry was that Draco was wearing muggle jeans, Harry had only ever seen him in slacks, but the tight black jeans that Draco was wearing now… Harry snapped out of it when he realized that he had started to purr. He nodded to Draco, "So, where's your mother this time?" Leading Draco to the dining room Harry waited for an answer, trying desperately to keep from looking behind him. If he had Harry would have saw the glazed look on Draco's face as he watched Harry's hips sway.

Just when Harry was nearing the dining room doors Draco grabbed him and slammed him into the wall, his eyes complete silver pools, and his teeth super sharp. "You, Harry are a tease." Without giving Harry time to reply Draco slanted his mouth over the small imp's, stopping the smirk from his tiny mate. Harry could have crowed in accomplishment, but as it was he was too busy sucking on the tongue that had pushed its way into his mouth. He felt his legs being spear, until a knee rested oh so close to a curtain part of Harry's anatomy. Draco moved his mouth from the delectable lips, to Harry's neck, lapping behind his ear, shivering at the small mew that escaped Harry's lips.

Harry was on fire, everything in his blood was screaming to just let Draco have his way, but something small inside Harry said it wasn't quite time yet. Ripping his mouth away Harry gasped air to speak, "Draco," okay that was more of a moan, but well who could blame Harry when he had a blonde god attached to his skin. "Draco, stop it's not time yet."

Draco stilled, yet, his mate had said yet. Not no. Draco pulled away from the delicious skin of Harry's neck, how could skin taste of honey? "I seemed to have lost control of myself." Harry smirked at him, and Draco was hypnotized by the mischievous light in Harry's eyes, "Oh its quite alright, I enjoyed it. It's just not time yet." Draco nodded and let Harry down off the wall, the little minx slid his whole body down the taller man's, testing the self-control of the dominant. "Let's go eat." And with that Harry turned away from the blond. Eventually, Draco swore, Harry was going to pay for all his teasing.

Please don't murder me! I've been very busy with school and work, I haven't had the time to write so much. I will try very hard to get more chapters up soon. Until then thank you for your patience. Hope you're enjoying the story!

So I have seem to come upon a cross roads, should Harry be resorted, or should he stay in Gryffindor? Review and let me know which I should choose!


	7. Chapter 7

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER OR THE CHARACTERS!

BACKGROUD:

This story takes place the summer of Harry's 16th birthday. Lupin never left Hogwarts so he is still the DADA professor. Sirius never died and that is all of the story line that I had changed. Harry still went to the hall of prophecies, but Sirius was caught by Lupin before he could fall into the veil. That is all!

Chapter 7

For lunch the house elves (Harry assumed there was more than one this was a castle) made a simple soup full of lamb potatoes and vegetables, something that Harry, with his bread only diet for 16 years, found so delicious that he drooled. Draco smirked watching the small man eat rather quickly but with impeccable table manners. "Harry I've been meaning to ask," Harry stop with his spoon half way to his mouth, "why is it that you wear clothes that look so pristine now, but I specifically remember you wearing shabby clothes all through school." Draco's question caught him off guard, not expecting him to notice, or maybe just hoping that he would not notice.

Putting his spoon down into the bowl with a soft click Harry sighed. Draco looked at him in question, unknowing what can of worms he just opened. "When I was a baby.." and as Harry told the story Draco started to see red. He caught phrases like; cupboard under the stares, not able to eat for a week, scars, hitting. Draco slammed his chair backwards and pulled Harry up so that he was standing. Harry was quite bored, speaking about his past as if it happened in a fiction book, so when Draco pulled him out of his chair he didn't even try to stop him from removing his shirt. Draco looked at the small body before him and saw no scars, then he blinked, of course there wasn't any scars, he went through his inheritance. Draco sat down as Harry looked at him amused. "it's okay now Draco, they can't hurt me". And as he nodded Draco swore that he would make them pay.

Harry put his shirt back on, but after talking about the Dursley's his appetite had disappeared, and the delicious soup no longer looked as appetizing to him. Draco was quiet, and also didn't eat, so Harry touched his hand and smiled sadly at him when Draco looked his way. "Come on, I want to show you something." Getting up from the table Harry led Draco to the back of the house to a small statue of a flower in a glass vase, Harry touched the flower and the wall beside the sculpture opened sliding to the side. Harry lead draco to the door and stopped, "I don't know if this still something you really enjoy or if it was because of your brain washing but I figured I'd show you just in case." Draco gasped when his brain registered what it was that he was seeing. Inside the little hidden room that Harry showed him was a small library, but not just a regular library. Draco saw titles in ruins with symbols of Merlin. How had Harry found this room? He walked in slowly and touched the old covers of the priceless books. Potions, alchemy, dark spells, blood magic, sex magic, Draco paused at that one pulling it out. "Would you mind if I borrowed this?" Harry nodded, not able to understand the ruins on it, "sure it'll just go over my head anyways I can't read that." Draco just smiled, "it's an old Veela Language I'm not surprised actually." Harry Just smiled, glad that he got Draco out of his bad mood.

With the book sitting heavy in his hand Draco followed Harry back up into the castle. The winding stairs and spotless marble shinned in the sunlight, but all of that dimmed when Draco focused on his tiny mate. The sun shined off of his raven black hair, and his skin seemed to shin as if he were a porcelain doll. Draco's eyes slid over his little mate's body the narrow torso attached to a pair of slightly wider hips. Harry's bottom was a particularly good spot to watch, and Draco found his head tilting slightly to the side just as Harry turned around, "what about a fly over," Harry's eyes turned instantly wicked at the look that his mate, oh yes no doubt about that now, seemed to look at him like he was a particularly tasty dessert. "Actually on second thought, maybe we should go swimming." And Harry would swear on his life that he heard Draco gulp, "swimming?" Harry's smile turned feral, "oh yes swimming. The castle has its own indoor pool." Draco nodded, "I don't have any trucks". "Who says you need any?'

Okay again I'm sorry for the wait but school and work is driving me crazy! Thank you all so much for the reviews! I really appreciate it! I think next chapter harry will return to school so let me know which house you think I should put him! Thank you!


End file.
